


Insecurities

by zzzora



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Identity, Intersex, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, intersex jevil, personal headcanon, seam being a good supporting boyfriend, sorry if there is any typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: "Am I good enough, enough?"The sudden question had Seam pausing what he was currently doing -which was sewing a new jester cap for his little jester partner- as his attention shifted over to him. Jevil, the love of his life, the little imp who always seemed to have a smile in store, be it a loving or mischievous one. Seam had seen them all.However, at this moment a much more pensive look was upon the small jester's face...





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with my personal gender headcanon for Jevil and that is that he's intersex, (to cut to the case - he has both male and female parts.) This fic deals with his insecurities regarding that and Seam being loving and supportive of him. 
> 
> If you have any problems with this headcanon I strongly suggest you don't read this fic. Thank you!

"Am I good enough, enough?" 

The sudden question had Seam pausing what he was currently doing -which was sewing a new jester cap for his little jester partner- as his attention shifted over to him. Jevil, the love of his life, the little imp who always seemed to have a smile in store, be it a loving or mischievous one. Seam had seen them all.

However, at this moment a much more pensive look was upon the small jester's face as the tiny imp sat next to Seam on the big old patched up couch in the back room of Seam's "seap". That expression coupled with what Jevil had just said made Seam feel concerned. The plushy fur above his eyes, both eye slit and button eye, furrowed. 

"Jevil...? Is something the matter?" Seam began asking as he set aside his current sewing project before calmly adding; "Of course you're good enough." 

"Am I really good enough...in every way? For you, you?" 

There was a certain nervousness that Seam could sense in Jevil's body language as the little Jester spoke, holding his little purple double-ended tail, twisting it around in his equally purple gloved hands. 

What point Jevil was trying to make was not yet clear to Seam, however he was a patient old man -well, cat man, to be specific- and he knew that whatever it may be Jevil was trying to tell him, he better let Jevil take his time as it was most likely important. 

Seam reached out one of his big paws and let it rest on his partner's small shoulder to show his support.

"Yes, you are good enough for me in every way." He answered calmly and reassuringly. "Is there any reason you think that you wouldn't be, Jev? Want to talk about it?" 

Jevil felt his nervousness ease up a bit at the feeling of Seam's warm big paw now resting steadily on his shoulder. Even before Seam had reassured him verbally, he already felt a bit better just by his partner's soft warm touch.

"I...I just-" Jevil felt a blush of embarrassment grow on his face. Perhaps because he felt silly now for expressing his worries, or perhaps because he was going to have to explain why. 

"I'm... not like others.You know this, this. Not just my personality but...my body...is weird, weird."  
Jevil paused, unable to look Seam in the eyes. 

He continued in a mocked-up shrill voice, clearly mimicking something he'd been told many times before whilst doing overly-dramatic gestures with his hands;  
"Man and woman at the same time, time!? So unnatural! What a weirdo, weirdo!" 

Jevil paused, letting his hands fall down as a more somber look settled on his face before he continued, in a much lower tone; "...you're not supposed to be both. Even for a monster, I'm considered weird... so I suppose, suppose I worry that...someday you will think so too, too." Jevil gave a small chuckle, in a failed attempt to disguise how exposed and vulnerable he felt talking about all of this, even to Seam. For voicing his deepest fears.

Seam knew of his partner's anatomy -with the two of them having been intimate several times at this point- and to an extent he was also aware of Jevil's insecurities regarding it, although he had not talked about it much. 

Seam didn't love Jevil because of that or in spite of it. He simply loved Jevil for being Jevil and whatever the little jester man of his dreams happened to have downstairs did not matter one single stitch to him. As long as he could make him feel good, as long as he could make him happy...that's what mattered. He just felt so incredible lucky to be loved by someone as wonderful as Jevil and he wanted the little jester to be able to love himself as much as he did. 

So when Jevil had been so brave as to open up himself even further about his insecurities this time, all the big old cat could think of doing was to instinctively lean over and wrap both his arms around his dear little jester and pull him in for a tight hug.

"S-seam!?" The little Jester yelped, surprised by the sudden hug. 

"I will always love you just as you are, as you have been, as you will be. Don't forget that." Seam murmured softly, lovingly, into Jevil's pointy ear.

Jevil had told himself that he wouldn't cry in front of Seam if he could avoid it but as he was hugged so suddenly by the big purple cat it was as if all the pent up worries and feelings of insecurity he'd been carrying was released and the tears began to escape his eyes, his body shaking as tiny sobs left his lips from clenched teeth, soon to be muffled as he pressed his face deep into the soft warm fur just below Seam’s neck.

Seam gently stroked the back of the now trembling and sobbing little jester he held in his arms as he continued to softly speak loving and comforting things to him, letting Jevil ride out all those pent up emotions.

They sat like that for awhile, until the sobs and trembles coming from Jevil subsided, leaving only a wet spot in Seam’s fur where he’d cried. 

Seam gently cupped the little jester’s cheeks with both his paws and wiped away any remaining stray tears escaping from his eyes. 

“You know, if you think I need a wash. there are more efficient ways to do it.” Seam smiled down gently at him, his button eye gesturing at the wet spot Jevil left below his neck. 

Jevil couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escaped his lips at that statement.

“Oh, you’re right... how silly of me, me!” 

Seam’s smile widened. Finally Jevil seemed to start feeling better again. He let his paws slowly slide up until they reached Jevil’s soft and fluffy mint-colored hair, stroking it softly. 

Jevil fell silent and closed his eyes. This was a good silence though, the relaxed kind. Seam could tell because this was the usual reaction he’d get from stroking or playing with the little jester’s hair. It completely relaxed him. 

“Hmn….Seamy?”

“Yes?” Seam tilted his head slightly, looking down at Jevil. His gaze was met by a pair of shiny yellow irises, lazily staring back up at him. 

“I want to kiss you, you…” Jevil spoke, oh so softly.

“Then kiss me, you fool.” Seam replied with a soft chuckle as he leaned forward in order to comply with his partner’s wish. 

Jevil reached up just a bit until their lips met and they shared a soft warm kiss, and then some more until they both eventually pulled away to catch their breaths, melting into a warm and affectionate embrace.

“Thank you darling, darling...” 

“Anytime, love.”


End file.
